Harboring The Lost
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE DON'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE NOW FINISHED! Med battles for her life, and experiances the 2nd and 3rd books. A twist ending you wouldn't expect. Note This is the end of the Medalia 'Doro sagas. No more stories to come. Love Ya'll!
1. Choices

Guess who guys??? Yup, I'm back from vacation and happy as ever. My ex. is the last thing on my mind thanks to all you peeps who enjoyed my story. And you have no idea how spirit lifting it is to look at your stats and see 22 reveiws waiting for you. I love you guys. And just because I love you so much I will present you the next story. By the way. Panda.You are a nut! That said, I present thee. THE NEXT FRIGGIN STORY!!!  
  
Horboring The Lost.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know this is the most boring part of writing a fanfic. I don't own anything, except Med's personality. I don't own LOTR, or anything related in any way. If you think I own something you are crazily mistaken. BTW I need nothing but this ping-pong paddle, this ping-pong paddle and this magizine. (I don't own that either)  
  
Summary: If you haven't read the first story, you really should. It's called Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore. If you're way to lazy to go read it, here's a quick summary. Medalia D'oro Graysler cuts herself and because of an acute fear of blood passes out and wakes up in middle earth. (Real original) The Fellowship heals her and she travels with them and heals herself after her terrible break up with her ex-boyfriend. Leggy falls in love with her and her for him, but she won't admit it, she pretends to love Boromir, even tho she knows he'll die. Don't ask. In the end she is wounded by an arrow and lays in Leggy's arms and professes her love to him, but then all is black.  
  
Chap. 1: Choices.  
  
"Med?!" asked Legolas frantically, "Med! Wake up!" he shook her limp lifeless body. "No! You won't die! Listen to me! Hold on! Don't die!!!!" he screamed getting up and running to find help.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Med?" asked a voice. She felt so light. So free. So dreamy.  
  
"Med?" it asked again. The voice sounded so familiar, like an old friend or. family member?  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Med." A figure came into view, Med quickly drew in her breath. It was her papaw! He had died when she was just two years old!  
  
"Papaw??" she croaked.  
  
"Med, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman," he smiled opening his arms. She ran into them hugging him with all her might.  
  
"Oh Papaw" she breathed, "I'm dead aren't I?"  
  
"Not yet," he answered holding her at arms length, "Come we have much to discuss and so little time."  
  
=================================================  
  
Aragorn bent over the limp body of Med. He felt for her pulse.  
  
"She's not dead," he answered, "But as close to it without being as she could ever be."  
  
"Can you help her wound?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I can dress it and treat it to all of my abilities but the rest is in God's hands," he said solemly.  
  
"My," started Gimli, "She may die, might she?"  
  
"She won't," said Legolas through clenched teeth, "She can't."  
  
"She may," said Gimli.  
  
"But all we can do is hope for the best, but we must move on quickly. The orcs have taken Merry and Pippin, but Frodo and Sam got to safety. We must be off before night fall," urged the ranger looking towards the setting sun.  
  
"Get her ready as soon as possible then," said Legolas, "I shall carry her the entire way." He looked down at her limp body with sorrow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Med," began her papaw, "You were not meant to die when you passed out back at home. That is why you've been transported here. You were taken to a place where you would be happy, and not want to die again, but one thing was over-looked. The fact you could still die here. You still aren't meant to leave the world behind, you just seem to get in a bit of trouble sometimes."  
  
"But why am I here with you," she asked, "You're dead!"  
  
"I am here to give you an offer," he answered, "You can either return to your life back home or you can be back at Middle Earth."  
  
"So, my choices are to stay in M.E. where I am loved, or go back home where I have to deal with Games and the rest of them," she wondered aloud, "Hard question."  
  
"More so than you think, Medalia," he answered, "Back home you've been missing for about 4 months. If you were to show up, you'd be the hit in the news media. You'd be Jon Benet found. You'd be in every paper from your home to N.Y.C. Or back in Middle Earth, you can go to a place where you are in love with a 1000 year old or more elf, who will never die, but you eventually will die. You also have the chance of dying again, but next time it'll be real. You won't have a chance to go back home ever again."  
  
"So if I don't go home now, I never will again?" she asked, he just nodded his head silently, "I'm gonna need sometime to think."  
  
==================================================  
  
They'd been traveling for about 6 days now they were hot on the orcs tracks and the tireless elf just trudged on with Med's lifeless body slung over his shoulders. She still had a faint heartbeat, but everyonce and a while she'd stop breathing. He just kept urging her to live. 'Just a few more days, you'll be fine,' he told her over and over again.  
  
"What's that?" asked Gimli peering into the distance, watching a cloud of dust approach them.  
  
"Riders from Rohan," answered Aragorn, "We shall wait here for them." And with that they all sat down and waited, drawing their Lothlorien cloaks around them. Legolas laid Med's limp body next to him and brought her cloak up over her face, just in case the Rohan riders did not appreciate a limp woman in their midst.  
  
The riders had almost passed them up when Aragorn stood up and stopped them. As he appeared out of the hillside the horses of the riders reared back and stomped in fright. The group quickly surrounded them.  
  
"What is your business in Rohan?" asked an important looking rider.  
  
"We are hunting orcs," answered Aragorn.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Papaw?" asked Med.  
  
"Yes, dear," he answered.  
  
"Is there any way I can see what is going on back home?" she tried.  
  
"I think we can manage that," he smiled and soon they were standing in a school lobby.  
  
It was mostly empty except for a few people, some of which were standing under a wall full of plaques talking solemly.  
  
"It's crazy ain't it?" asked a short girl with copper/brown hair.  
  
"I know, it feels so weird," answered a guy with short cut blonde hair.  
  
"I doubt she'll be found," stated a red head with a long skirt on.  
  
"It makes me sad to even think about her being gone forever," said another red head with longer hair.  
  
"Yeah," the group agreed. Then the scene changed. A green jeep was driving towards the elementary school. A little girl in the back sat questioning her mother in the drivers seat.  
  
"Mommy when will Med come home?" she asked. Her mother was silent, a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"If not here, we'll see her again someday," she answered quietly.  
  
Then the scene changed one last time, they were back at the school. A group of a few guys stood there laughing. One had short black hair and a goofy smile. He laughed the hardest.  
  
"I bet she got lost looking for her brain," said one of the boys laughing even more.  
  
"If she ever comes back it'll be too soon," they all agreed.  
  
Med was back with her Papaw. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" he asked. She turned to face him and nodded her head.  
  
=========================================  
  
They had been in Fangorn forest for some time now, and Legolas felt very realeased when under that old forest. It was a bit scary, but it was beautiful at the same time. He only wished Med would awake and see this. She stopped breathing more and more frequently, but he stayed positive of her recovery.  
  
They stood in a clearing, they felt the eyes of someone on them. Legolas laid Med down and grabed his arrows. As he pulled back he saw some movement to the right. It was so quiet, you could've heard Med's heart beat. Sudenly a figure in white came out. They shot at him but he deflected all they tried. As his white aura died down they saw his face.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked a quiet voice behind them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^**^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^* I love cliffies!!!!! Can you tell??? You probably are very mad that I've left you hanging for so long and now I'm going to leave you even more. Ha ha! Oh you guys'll get over it, I love ya! BTW I won't update this one as much as the last, just cause I'm in marching band and school starts in 5 days. (Marching 4) So please don't hate me if it takes a bit for me to get the next chappy up! Okay that's it from me! Take care you guys. Godspeed! -DB:D 


	2. Pretty Good For A Child

Hey ya'll so I'm back with another Chap. Hope you enjoyed the last one. Those of you who still haven't read the first story. READ IT NOW OR ELES YOU WILL BE SUPREMELY CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those of you who have I love you guys so much. Thank you for being with me this whole damn dirty ride. I'm so glad to have you guys!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next Friggin Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this shit??? I didn't think so.  
  
Chap 2: Pretty Good For A Child.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Med sitting up ignoring the terrible pain in her back.  
  
"Yes it is I," he answered, "But I'm just as surprised to see you!"  
  
"You knew where I was?" she asked amazed.  
  
"Yes I did, and I am very surprised you chose to stay with us. Why?" the wizard pondered.  
  
"I saw that I was unwanted at home by some and I realized I was wanted here," she quietly breathed finally noticing the pain in her back. She winced and laid back down.  
  
Legolas just starred at her. Gandalf rushed to her side.  
  
"Aragorn, you've treated her wound, correct?" he asked. The ranger nodded coming over by the panting child. "Good. You'll have to walk back to Edoras, Med. Can you do that?" he asked her. She bit her lip and nodded. Aragorn and Gandalf helped her to her feet and when she was up straight she stood facing Legolas.  
  
"Remember me?" she asked sheepishly biting her lip once more. The elf rushed forward and enveloped her in a mighty hug. "Ow ow ow ow," she said as he released her. The others stood looking on.  
  
"Ahem," coughed Gimli getting the groups attention, "I would like to know how Gandalf is back with us and where in who knows Merry and Pippin are."  
  
"Ah yes Gimli," started the wizard as he began his tale, which you very well know and I don't think you care about it right now. "So we should really get to Edoras and meet with Denethor. Ill is the fate that he is upon and we must be on quickly. (A/N: I know they had horses at this point but ya know I really don't feel like putting them in. Sorry if you are disappointed)  
  
"Legolas help Med walk she can lean on you for support if she needs it," ordered Aragorn moving forward following the wizard who was already moving out of the forest.  
  
"I believe I will need some support," she whispered so quietly that only Legolas with his elven ears heard.  
  
"I will be here to support you as long as you need it," answered the elf throwing her left arm over his shoulder and following the group. She smiled warmly at him and did her best to keep up.  
  
When they laid down to rest at nightfall all slept uneasy. Either sprawled out on their backs or not even sleeping, (Gandalf's case), it was full of nightmares and terrible worries for the ringbearer and the other hobbits.  
  
The next day they came upon Edoras and Legolas, using his wondorous sight, spyed out the city for them before they went upon the gates. Med still leaning upon Leggy for support was very terrified of this city, more so than any of the battles she'd been in.  
  
"Edoras, those courts are called," counseled Gandalf as they came upon the city, "and Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Theoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more wairly; for war is abroad and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seem so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat."  
  
They all nodded silently in return. Med felt her stomach lurch. She wondered if the Rohirrim had a problem with women? She gulped. Obviously loudly, because Legolas turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. She just gave him an I'm-okay look and didn't bother him with her little fears. He had enough on his mind.  
  
The men made small talk as they approached the city and Med barely listened when Aragorn sang/spoke the poem about Erol the Young in the Rohirrim language. She finally came to her senses when they arrived at the gates of Edoras.  
  
"Who are you to approach Edoras in such strange company," asked the guard in the Rohirrim language jumping to his feet.  
  
"If you expect an answer you should ask it in the common tongue," said Gandalf.  
  
"Well, then explain yourself quickly, though you seem a wizard under Sauroman's power," he said in the common tongue.  
  
"Under Saurman we are not," answered Aragorn, "Eomer must have mentioned us to your king?"  
  
"Of Eomer I will not speak, but Theoden must have heard of you for Wormtongue came to him just 2 nights ago and none were to come into the city after that."  
  
"Wormtongue?" asked Gandalf, "I have naught to say to him, my business is with the Lord of the Mark. We are in much haste. Will you not go and say we are come?" Gandalf bent a glinting gaze upon the guard.  
  
"Yes, I will go," he replied slowly, "But of who shall I announce to Theoden?"  
  
"I am Gandalf, I am back and I bring Shadowfax the Great with me. Beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn the heir of Kings. Also are Legolas the elf and Gimli the dwarf. Go now to your master and tell him we are come."  
  
"But who is she?" asked the guard glowering at Med.  
  
"Medalia D'oro Graysler a princess from far off lands that even I haven't traveled to," answered Gandalf twinkling his eyes at Med. And with that the guard left. After some time he returned bidding them to follow, but they must leave their weapons with the door wardens, even Gandalfs staff.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't take an old man's staff from him would you?" pleaded the wizard. Thankfully he was allowed to keep his staff. Legolas laid his beautiful Lothloreien bow down and warned them to keep it safe and if any harm were to come to it he would personally give them much more. Med laid down the knife Legolas had given her. The guard gave her a wary stare as if to say, "Why would a woman have a weapon?"  
  
When all were disarmed, (well except Gandy), they were allowed into the great courts of Rohan. As Med stepped in under the beautiful gold thatched roof, she could only stand in wonder and amazement. But then she spied Theoden with Wormtongue practically perched on his shoulder.  
  
Theoden was like a proud oak that had been the target in a lightning storm far to many times. He was so bent and old looking it was saddening to even look at him. Wormtongue was just as his name implied. He was terrible looking. All pale and sunken in. Greesy looking too. Theoden wasn't this depressing.  
  
But then behind Theoden was a woman, Med obviously noticed her as Eowyn. She was clad in her mournful white garments, giving the group a uninterested stare.  
  
"Greetings, Theoden son of Thengal," said Gandalf, "I am back and I bring you ill news. War in brewing and all who can need to come together and fight."  
  
Theoden stood up and even with his supreme bentness he was still fairly tall. "Gandalf," he started, "I greet you also, but in doubt you are welcomed. You are linked to woe many times, my friend. When Shadowfax came back alone I rejoiced at his return, but still more at the lack of rider. And when Eomer gave news of you having died I did not mourn, but that was obviously wrong, because here you are!"  
  
"Yes," agreed the pale worm at Theoden's feet, "You are ill news to us, and there is little trust in Eomer. But why have you chose to return in such an ill hour, I ask?"  
  
"You are held wise to your master," Gandalf answered softly, "Yet there are two ways men come with evil tidings. He could be the worker of evil; or he may be such as only leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid."  
  
"Yes but there is a third," added Wormtonge, "It is those that pick off other men's sorrows. What is your aid Stormcrow? I see nothing that you bring that could help us, a man, an elf, and a dwarf, and a girl, what use would we have with these?"  
  
Med opened her mouth to retort but Legolas put his hand quickly over it. She looked on as Eowyn gave her a puzzeling look.  
  
"I see your curtesy has lessened some since days of old, Theoden son of Thegal," started Gandalf, "Have you not received the names of those you are in the presence of. We have laid our weapons at your doors that are worth much more than the men guarding them. Gey is their rament, for they were clad by the elves. Thus they hall have been through great perils to get to your hall."  
  
"Oh, then it is true that you are in league with the sorceress of the golden wood," retorted Grima, "It is not to be wondered, for her webs of deceit."  
  
Gimli wouldn't here that. He strode forward, but luckily Gandalf stopped him. Gandalf sang softly of the woods of Lorien but afterwards changed casting the tattered cloak aside he stood and leaned no longer on the staff; speaking in a loud clear voice.  
  
"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man till the lightning falls." With that he raised his staff and a roll like thunder went throughout the hall. Every thing went dark and all that could be seen was Gandalf shining white in the middle of the room. The only thing that could be heard was Grima hissing his I-told-you-so's.  
  
"Do ask for help, Theoden?" he asked raising his staff making a clearing in the darkness. You could see one small window with light shining back through the fog, "Not all is dark. Better help you will not find. Please allow me to counsel you outside where you have long to travel again." Slowly the old king left his chair. The hall slowly lighted again. The woman went quickly to his side taking his arm. As they reached the door Gandalf called for it to open. He took Theoden out of the hall and bid him to see his land.  
  
"There is no dark here," said Theoden as if a small child.  
  
As Med watched the moments that passed she felt so prevledged to be allowed to stay with these people. She couldn't wait for another battle. She wanted to revel in the glory of vanquishing foes once more. When at last Theoden was brought back to his glory, they were asked into the house and given a great feast. Med had never had a feast and she didn't think she'd ever seen so much food in her life. And she lived in an obese family! So after some time they all retired to their rooms.  
  
Med sat on her luxurious bed with her knees drawn up to her chin. She sat lost in thought. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked sharply. The door opened and she sighed with relief as Legolas walked into the room. "Oh, it's you! Sit down!" she patted the bed under her.  
  
He sat down on the bed and silently mimicked her sitting position. She smiled happily at the elf. She lowered her legs into Indian Style. He did his best to do the same till after some try he feel off the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked crawling over to where he fell off the bed.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said clamoring back onto the bed and just hanging his feet over the side. They sat in silence for a while. Med couldn't stand it another minute.  
  
"Why have you come?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know, I just wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh," she said nodding falling into another bout of silence.  
  
"I remember what you said before you." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I do too," she replied.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"I went home." He looked at he as if she was going to disappear that very minute.  
  
"And you are still there, because?"  
  
"Because I could never stay there knowing that I have you here and Games there," she looked up at his face with tears in her eyes thinking back to his terrible laughing face.  
  
"He said something didn't he?"  
  
"Oh no he didn't say word, he just laughed the hardest of all," she sobbed.  
  
"Oh Med," sighed Legolas opening his arms wide for her. She fell into his embrace sobbing. They sat there for the longest time Med just sobbing and Legolas stroking her hair whispering comfort into her ears.  
  
"Oh Leggy," she sighed when she finally stopped crying, "I'm so glad I stayed here."  
  
"So am I Med," he answered gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"You aren't just saying that so you can get 'some' are you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Some of what?" he asked.  
  
"You know, some ass, some lovin', some. Oh never mind!" she waved her hand to dismiss the subject. The poor puzzled elf just sat there facing the laughing teen confused as hell.  
  
"I wish I knew what you were talking about half the time," he shook his head playfully.  
  
"Well, I wish I knew what the hell you looking at half the time," she retorted.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means what the hell are you looking at when you stare off into space where only your pretty little elven eyes can see," she joked, "What is there a strip club about 3 miles off?"  
  
"Strip club?"  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
"No! I want to know,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's uh."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh. a place where men go to see women dance around naked. Hence the strip for striping their clothes off."  
  
"Do they pay for this?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Why, they could probably get it for free at home."  
  
"Ha!" she laughed, "Depends on who you live with."  
  
"Your people confuse me sometimes."  
  
"Well, so do yours Leggy-boy," she retorted.  
  
"It's strange."  
  
"What"  
  
"How we don't really understand each other's races but yet I understand you as if you were my kin,"  
  
"Well, I do know that I am not a single part elvish, but I think I'm German. Don't answer just nod your head." Legolas did as he was told, Med found this hilarious and fell forward onto him laughing. "It's odd how we can find any humor at all in such dark days," she said leaning her head onto his warm chest and closing her eyes.  
  
He bent his head over to look at her. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Uh huh," she nodded not even opening her eyes. He bent forward and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at his face and reached up and touched his nose.  
  
"You have the cutest nose I've ever seen," she mused.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked smiling.  
  
"You better Leggy dear," she answered kissing his nose gently. She scooted over on the bed and sat next to him. They both leaned back on the wall behind them. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Your shoulder is the perfect fit for my head too," she said out of the blue.  
  
"I guess that means we're meant to be together," he smiled down at the tired girl on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think we need a second opinion from your shoulder to tell that one," she yawned putting her arms around his neck. She breathed, once, twice, it felt good to be alive right now. To have him next to her. To see his sparkling eyes smile down at her. "Ya know what else?" she asked.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You smell really good, have you showered yet?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"That's good." She yawned again.  
  
"You're tired, I should go." He whispered.  
  
"No I'm not, please stay Leggy," yawn, "I like sitting here talking about you," yawn, "Don't you?"  
  
"You are yawning every 5 words, besides we both have big days tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," she pouted, "Will you tuck me in though?"  
  
He smiled at her childness, she became delirious when she was sleepy. "Alright," he consented. He scooched off the bed and watched her crawl toward the head of the bed and get under the covers. "You seem pretty tucked already." He joked.  
  
"Then how 'bout a kiss goodnight?" she asked.  
  
"Alright then," he bent forward to kiss her forehead, but she lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer not letting her lips become parted from his. When she finally let him go he was wide eyed and all he could do was look down at the grinning girl below him.  
  
"Pretty good for a child, eh?" she asked.  
  
He just bent down and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my lovely," he whispered. As he left the room he looked back and saw she had already laid down and turned over to sleep. "If I make it out of this war alive, I will make sure she is happy for the rest of her life," he said to himself. He walked out of the room and down the corridor to his own where sleep awaited him along with dreams of pain, sorrow, and hate. But Med slept soundly till the next morning.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There you are, Chap. 2. Hope you liked it, because that took me about an entire day to write. I have done a lot of research for this chapter and if you don't like it, then I don't give a shit, cause it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I am tired as hell. Panda.3 more days noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And 2 more days till marching starts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay you guys. give me about a week for the next chapter okay, I made you an extra long one just to tide you over. 3 ya's-Godspeed-DB:D 


	3. Who Cares

Hey guys, I thought I'd let ya'll know sumthing about the charcters that were portrayed in the first chapter as Med's friends. Yes they are supposed to be cheep replications of mine and Med is also a cheep replication of me. Those of you who know the first story should be shrinking back in horror because of the first chapter. Just to let ya'll know I have never CUT myself in that way, I have however made red whelps on my arm with paperclips. I would not recommend it because the red marks last for a long time, I can actually still see one of mine, and I did it back before I wrote the first story. So don't do it, you will have supreme consequences. (Panda, ya learn new things every day) Oh and the guy that was described in the mean jocks and popular boys scene, that is Games/my ex. Which there's a funny story about him, but I've wasted enough time already talking so here's the next Friggin Chapter!!!!!!!! @#$% that!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the Evanescence song Hello.  
  
Chap 3: Who Cares.  
  
Med woke up the next morning to see a beautiful dress sitting on the bed near her feet. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. She jumped out of the bed and looked outside. She'd slept late, she hadn't done that in a long time. Of course she did stay up half the night talking to Legolas about his nose and other what not.  
  
She quickly pulled the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror on her wall. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror for ages. Her hair hadn't been messed with for 4 months. Her eyebrows were becoming one, and she had dirt all over her face. To sum it up she looked like hell. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a brush and brushed her hair out till it looked tame. It had grown a lot since she'd come to Middle Earth. Instead of only going to her shoulders in went down to her back! She hadn't had hair this long in ages.  
  
She did her best using her old shirt to spit clean her face, and when it came to her eyebrows. "To hell with 'em" she said as the door to her room opened. Legolas peeked his head in.  
  
"Uh." he sputtered.  
  
"Hi Leggy!" she beamed doing a spin for him, "Whadaya think?"  
  
"You look. you look." he stammered.  
  
"Like shit I know, but purdy good for a spit bath, eh?" she smiled.  
  
"Actually," he said coming over, "You look amazing. I've never seen you like this!"  
  
"OH! So I guess you like it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he answered coming over and kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Oh, Leggy," she sighed, "You charmer!"  
  
"I hope that's a good thing," he smiled putting his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Depends on the girl,"  
  
"So for a girl like you?"  
  
"Absolutely," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips throwing her arms around his neck. He grabbed her around her waist and leaned into the kiss. It was much like their Lothlorien kiss, (hint read the first story if you haven't already) but so much better.  
  
"Legolas," she breathed as they parted.  
  
"Yes," he smiled.  
  
"You are one hell of a kisser," she grinned throwing herself on him again and beginning another kiss fest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So the two lovers finally decide to join us?" teased Gimli as the two walked into the main hall holding hands.  
  
"Oh Gimli, you'll fall in love one day and completely understand," Med smiled looking up at Legolas.  
  
"I see you've grown up a bit since I last saw you Med," Gandalf smiled at the two.  
  
"Gandalf," said Legolas grabbing a piece of bread off the table, "She's changed more than you'd ever understand."  
  
"She also cleans up well," joked Aragorn puffing on his pipe.  
  
The leftover fellowship sat and talked and ate and talked and ate some more. Eowyn came down later and told them Theoden wished to meet with the men and discuss matters that must be taken care of. So Med was left alone with Eowyn in the hall. They sat/stood in silence for the longest time.  
  
"Did you really travel with them all the way from Rivendell?" asked Eowyn wide eyed.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "They found be about 3 days outside of Rivendell."  
  
"But you've battled orcs, and all sorts of things?"  
  
"No, just orcs, I was almost killed by one."  
  
"You've battled anon the less,"  
  
"I try not to think about it."  
  
"I wish I could have been in battle."  
  
"Someday Eowyn, someday," she muttered.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I heard someone else say it."  
  
"I heard that you are a Princess from far off lands."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I'm just from far off lands, no royalty here."  
  
"That's amazing!"  
  
"I'm Med, by the way,"  
  
"Med? Odd sounding."  
  
"It's short for Medalia D'oro"  
  
"Oh." Eowyn paused and looked at the floor, "So what's going on with you and that elf?"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh. we're. uh."  
  
"Lovers?"  
  
"Yeah, in a way."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I'm 14 years old." Eowyn gasped.  
  
"You're that young!?" Med nodded her head. "My goodness! You look to be about 20!"  
  
"It's the long hair, it grows really fast."  
  
"No, your eyes look as if they've seen more years than just 14."  
  
"Nope, just 14. That's my limit." A bell rang throughout the hall.  
  
"I am called for, I'll talk to you later, seeing as we'll both be staying here, while the men go out and fight."  
  
"What??!!"  
  
"Didn't you know? We are supposed to stay here and keep Edoras safe."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU'RE MAKING ME STAY HERE??????!!!!!!!!!" screamed Med at the old wizard.  
  
"Now Med, raising your voice will get you nowhere," soothed Gandalf.  
  
"I don't give a shit!" she yelled, "Why in the hell should I have to sit here like good lil wifey and wait for you guys to come galavanting home to protect me once more?"  
  
"Med Gandalf fears that we can't risk you losing your life for our cause," Aragorn calmly stated.  
  
"Fuck Gandalf! What about the rest of you guys? You know I can fight! Legolas? Gimli? Aragorn? C'mon guys!" she trailed off. The guys just stared at the ground. "Well, okay. I see even here I wasn't wanted." And with that she stormed off.  
  
"It was for her own good," said Gandalf.  
  
"I agree that we can't risk her dying again, I feel we need her for some reason. She has a meaning behind her, I know it!" Aragorn mused. Legolas stared at the ground.  
  
"When are we leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," the happy dwarf beamed, "We are off to defeat the orcs and all of Sauroman's army!"  
  
"Tomorrow," Legolas repeated to himself, "Tomorrow."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Med was out on one of the terrace balconies with her head in her arms on the rail over the gardens.  
  
"If I smile and don't believe," sang Med quietly, "Soon I'll know I'll wake up from this dream, Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide-"  
  
"Don't cry," Legolas said coming up behind her. She whipped around.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she asked.  
  
"To talk to you," he said coming over to her.  
  
"Why," she said turning back around, "You didn't seem to care about me back there."  
  
"Med," he started, "We are trying to protect you! Gandalf feels we can't risk you dying and Aragorn thinks you have a bigger purpose for staying here-"  
  
"What about you?!" she asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't want to risk losing you again," he whispered. She turned around, "Put yourself in my place. What would you do if you finally found out that the love of you life loved you also and then they died on you? What would you feel? Would you want to let me go out there and almost kill myself again?" She stood there in silence. "I carried you all the way to Fangorn Forest, Med, just cause I wouldn't let the hope that you'd live die. And when I turned around to see you sitting there, alive, I. couldn't believe it! Med, don't you understand? I would kill myself if I knew I'd failed to protect you again." She dropped to the floor starring off into space. "Med? Med! What's wrong? MED!" he called she didn't look up, she just sat there staring into space.  
  
=======================================  
  
"She was a wonderful girl, and I know we will all remember her as the happy, loving, girl she was. All I can say is that she was the most wonderful friend a girl could ever ask for. She was more than a cousin, she's the one who kept me from killing myself and I. don't know what I would have done without her." Sobbed a skinny blonde girl at the podium beside a coffin. Inside the coffin was a girl of about 14. She was dead too.  
  
A short red head came up to the podium, "She once wrote in a poem: 'If you say I'm a slut, who cares. If you call me a lez, who cares. If you lable me fat, I don't care. If you think I'm all that, who cares.' That was exactly her outlook on life. She didn't care what you thought of her. If you hated her fine, if you loved her. well you got the best treatment you could ever get from a person. She was a great girl, I only wish she was here now to continue her greatness, but we can all learn one thing from this. You will be eternally happy if you don't care what others think, it was by caring that she died. She cared what someone who totally destroyed her heart thought and it killed her. It killed her Games, see this dead body, you caused this! It's your fault she's dead! Thank you Games! You killed my best friend!" The girl went into hysterics.  
  
The ceremony came to a close and everyone filed past the coffin, Med stood behind a boy with short cut black hair. Many people were throwing him evil looks. He lifted up her left wrist. On the inside was a scar. It had the word LOVE with a line crossed through it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just wanted some space, but not this much."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MED!!!!" screamed Legolas in her face. She came to her senses. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I think." she trailed off.  
  
"What??!!"  
  
"I'm dead!" she breathed.  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* More lovely cliffies!!!!!!!!! YAY! I'd like to send a tribute out to some wonderful deceased Fanfic characters from a YGO fic that I loved dearly. Beth Rosenbaum and Rags. May you rest in peace. I will now have a moment of silence just scroll down to the end of it. *  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* Okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hi Panda and yes Blonde girl is my cuz who hates you, and you know the red head very well. ;) Love you guys! 3 Godspeed- DB:D And don't forget for great YGO fiction look under the name Pyscopanda!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Dammit Leggy

Ya know what? I have one thing to say today. DAMMIT JANET! Don't ask. Here's the next Friggin chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer and a lil notice: I own absolutely nothing!!!!! And. those of you who still haven't read the first story should really quit reading this unless you decide to read the first one. I don't see why anyone would, but come on we're four chapters in, I haven't explained a lot! So just getting that out of the way. I no longer will tell you to read the first story. YAY! BTW. I own nothing!!!  
  
Chap. 4: Dammit Leggy.  
  
"What do you mean, your dead? You're right here," Legolas said grabbing Meds hands. They were cold as ice.  
  
"I was there at my own funeral." she trailed off, "Back home."  
  
"Are you sure it was you?"  
  
"Yes, I saw." she looked at her own scar.  
  
"Was. he there?" asked the elf tintively.(I can't spell that word and neither can my spell check)  
  
"Yes. he was. He said he was sorry. He didn't mean for my pain, he just wanted space," she looked up her eyes shining.  
  
"So, things are mended between you now?"  
  
"Yes," she answered getting up, "Now I've taken too much of your time, you've got a war to fight tomorrow, and I have to stay here and worry about you."  
  
"Med," he smiled.  
  
"Don't you Med me, go get all wared up!" she grinned back at him mischeviously.  
  
"Med," he said putting his hand on her cheek, "I promise I'll return and when I do-"  
  
"You'll stop leaving me behind!" she finished, he smiled and quickly kissed her and ran off to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
She pulled herself up off the ground and went off about the house aimlessly walking till nightfall.  
  
As the sun set she sat in her room, back in her old tattered clothes from the long journey. She sat crosslegged on her bed just singing.  
  
"The road was long but I ran it. Leggy.there's a fire in my heart and you fan it.Leggy. if there's one fool for you then I am it.Leggy. I have one thing to say and that's Dammit Leggy I love you!" She looked towards the door and sighed. She was bored stiff. She knew Leggy wouldn't be there for about another hour. If he even came at all. It seemed if she thought of something, it never happened. So when the door opened she was very surprised.  
  
"Med?" asked Leggy poking his head through the crack in the door.  
  
"Legolas? I didn't think you'd be back for another hour," said Med clutching her heart.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, we were allowed to retire early, since we're leaving tomorrow and all," he said sitting on the bed and mastering the cross legged sit.  
  
"So, how long do you suppose you'll be gone?" she asked.  
  
" I really don't know, we are heading to Helms deep, so we'll be there before the day is over, but how long the battle will last is unknown," he answered.  
  
"I give it about 5 days till you return then," she mused.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know, just a feeling."  
  
"Oh," he trailed off, they sat in silence for the longest time, "Med, what are we going to do when this is all over."  
  
"Well, given we both survive." she started, "I don't really know."  
  
"You love me don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course Legolas!"  
  
"Would you spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
"Legolas?!" she gasped, "Do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Med, when this is all over, I think we should marry."  
  
"But! I'm just 14, do you really want to marry.Me?"  
  
"Yes Med! I would die for you, I would die without you,"  
  
"But I am mortal!"  
  
"And I am not, but why can't I spend the next part of my life with you?"  
  
"I don't see a reason you can't."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Legolas!!" and with that she flung herself onto the happy elf and hugged him furiously.  
  
"Oh Med, I know we've made the right decision," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Legolas, you better be prepared to spend the rest of my life with me, cause I ain't goin' no where!" she smiled.  
  
He kissed her forehead, "I love you Med!"  
  
"Amen mele ell, Legolas," replied Med kissing his lips. They snogged for about the next 15 minutes whispering sweet nothings in who knows what languages. Some elven, English, Med even spoke a bit of dwarven, which Leggy wasn't exactly thrilled by that, but it's the thought that counts. In the end Med was without a shirt.  
  
"What's this?" asked Legolas snapping her bra. (AN: I'm sorry But I stole this idea from another story, forgive me namaried2Legolas)  
  
"Ow! That hurts! It's to keep my boobs from flying every where."  
  
"Why would you want them all confined,"  
  
"Well. Ya know you have a good point," and with that Med was bra-less. Soon Leggy had no shirt on either. (YUM) Articles of clothing continued to pile up in the floor like this till. well there wasn't any left.  
  
"Are you sure about this Med?" asked Legolas. She just dove on top of the poor elf in response.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Med opened her eyes to see a smiling elven face starring back at her. She couldn't help but grin right back.  
  
"Good morning," she said kissing his cute little nose.  
  
"Yes, it is good isn't it?" asked Legolas grinning mischievously.  
  
"Very good," she beamed back. That's when she noticed the dress on the bed. Some one had been in there. "Let's get dressed," she offered. He just got up and began dressing not saying a word. Something was distressing him, but she couldn't understand what. Last night was wonderful! Why would he be so distressed?  
  
"Med?" he said.  
  
"Yes, dear?" asked Med pulling up her new dress. He just looked at her there with her dress half on half off. The words he was going to say were lost.  
  
"You look. really beautiful," he said instead.  
  
"Thanks Leggy!" she smiled, he beamed back at her. How was he going to tell her?  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I'm doin another lil cliffie! They are just too fun and ya keep readers that way! Hope you guys liked that chapter. Oh, Leggy and Med are gonna get hitched and they fucked like bunnies! ^_^ Sorry It's late and I'm a bit delirious. Hope ya'll out there like my Rocky Horror tribute! I know Panda did! That Dammit Leggy song was a parody of Dammit Janet from R.H. for those of you who don't know. Okay that's enough from me! Oh, but I have sum questions to answer!  
  
Is she still wearing her clothes, or did she get ME sytle clothing? The shoes must have freaked them out: Um. Ya know I never bothered with her clothes till she cleaned her face with her old shirt. I guess being the odd person I am she was just in normal clothes and beacause I'm the author she was wearing hiking boots!  
  
The little girl in the jeep... was that her little sister?: Yes! She's really actually symbolic for mine! Sounds just like her eh Panda?  
  
Med is only 14. Is Aragorn having issues with Leggy falling for someone so young?: I guess I mean let's compare ages. Leggy is 1000 sumthing and Med is 14! YIPE!  
  
So, um, this is exactly like the book. I guess you wanted it that way?: Yes I did! And I have heard of eighth grade friggin muchkins!!!  
  
That's all from me, Godspeed!-DB( 


	5. Life's Happy Moments!

Hey ya'll! Sorry I've taken so long with this! So much has happened since I posted Chapter 4 and you wouldn't believe some of the shit I've had to deal with. It's all good now tho, and I'm comin back at cha! So without any further ado,...Here's the next Friggin Chappie!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I would let you know if I owned anything that seemed unlikely for me to own.  
  
Chap. 5: Life's Happy Moments!  
  
"Legolas you look so handsome in all that armor," gushed Med hugging the elf goodbye.  
  
"And you look lovely in that dress," he said back kissing her forehead.  
  
"You stay safe, and I don't want for you to come back in a box or only have your finger left, got it?" she tried to joke, but couldn't hide the tear that slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I promise I'll return, and when I do-"  
  
"You won't leave me behind!" she finished for him hugging him one last time. Legolas jumped up onto his horse.  
  
"You won't be left behind ever again, I won't let you out of my sight!" he said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Farewell Legolas Greenleaf," Med grinned up out of her tears.  
  
"See you Medalia D'oro Graysler," he beamed and with that he was off. She wiped her tears as he sped off joining Aragorn and Gimli in the ranks heading off to Helms Deep.  
  
"Here," offered a hand giving her a tissue.  
  
"Thank you," she blew her nose and looked up to see that Theoden himself was offering her comfort, "Oh my!" she said doing a very ungraceful curtsy.  
  
"I heard your exchange with the elf, a friend of yours?" asked the Lord of the Mark.  
  
"A fiancé, to be exact," smiled Med looking out into the massive group.  
  
"Well, in that case I'll make sure he comes home to you," smiled the kind king.  
  
"Oh sir!" she curtsied again, "Thank you! Thank you so very much! You have no idea how much Legolas means to me!"  
  
"I understand, you just stay here and don't worry your pretty little head, I'll make sure he returns to you," Theoden comforted and after a quick nod was gone. Med blew her nose loudly, causing the other women to stare. She didn't care she just smiled and cried happily. Theoden was a very kind man, too bad he was going to die soon. She went back towards the house and accidentally ran into Eowyn.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Eowyn," she sputtered, but she seemed not to have noticed. She was starring off into the distance watching the cavalry ride on. "Eowyn?" asked Med finally getting her attention.  
  
"Huh?" asked the sister-daughter of the king.  
  
"Are you okay?" Med asked concern displayed on her face.  
  
"Yes," lied the woman, "Just hoping my uncle will be okay without me."  
  
"He is a great man," gushed Med.  
  
"Yes, he is." she trailed off and turned towards the house, Med quickly tried to follow.  
  
"How long have you had to take care of him?" asked the young girl.  
  
"Since my mother died," Eowyn answered slowing down so Med could catch up.  
  
"Oh, how old were you then?"  
  
"14." Med stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"That's my age!" she breathed running to catch up again.  
  
"Some times you have to grow up fast, I think you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes I understand. More than I think you know."  
  
"I think we'll be just fine without the men, won't we Med?" said Eowyn putting her hand on Med's shoulder.  
  
"My mom used to say, 'Anything they can do we can do better!" Med beamed up at the elder woman.  
  
"Well, let's not prove your mother wrong," she smiled down.  
  
The two women went into the house and had a quick brunch and afterwards went out to the balcony where Med had had her vision.  
  
"So, I see you are okay with being left behind?" asked Eowyn looking at the younger girl.  
  
"Oh not in the least, but if I smile and say I am, no one needs to know now do they?" she grinned.  
  
"How can you let your emotions just sit there, how can you ignore the real you?" asked Eowyn in disbelief.  
  
"It's called 'I don't want to be a bother," Med sighed, "If you'd grown up like I had you'd understand. Where I come from what you think really don't matter, if it becomes a problem just let them do their thing."  
  
"I could never do that, I'd feel like I'm lying all the time."  
  
"That's wonderful, because you'd never want to end up like me," Med said waving her left arm in the air.  
  
"What's that?" asked Eowyn noticing her scar.  
  
"Uh. something a friend gave me."  
  
"Your friend cut you?"  
  
"No, I did it, my "friend" just was kind enough to be the reason for me doing it."  
  
"What does it say? I can't read your language."  
  
"It's says Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore,"  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Yes. actually it does. at least now it does."  
  
"Why did you not love for a time?"  
  
"I lost my love, but I've found it and I'm treasuring it with all I can."  
  
"That is very poetic!"  
  
"Huh? It is ain't it?"  
  
"Yes it's very beautiful."  
  
"Well, now I'm harboring the lost!" she smiled and laughed, Eowyn not getting it sat there with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh geeze! Never Mind! I swear you are just like Legolas-" she stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?!" asked Eowyn.  
  
"It's just. Legolas would never understand me and every time I'd say something in my speech he would glaze over like you just did," she sighed, "Damn I miss that elf."  
  
"It's alright young one, he'll be fine. Besides he's an elf, he can take care of himself," comforted Eowyn.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Med shrugged, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"We just ate!"  
  
"I know but I have the weirdest craving for ravioli, I haven't eaten that in years!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas, is something wrong?" asked the dwarf riding behind him.  
  
"No Gimli, just thinking," he lied.  
  
"If you're thinking about that cursed girl I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Alright then I won't let you," smiled the elf towards the dwarf. Truth of the matter was it pained him to smile, because inside he was breaking in two. Something had happened the night before, something that would shatter his and Med's lives completely. How could this have happened? He thought of all the possible reasons it couldn't have and not a single one came up to prove him wrong. But as he remembered back before Moria, about a month ago, he remembered a night where he helped Med with a pressing matter. It all made perfect sense, but he was the only one that knew.  
  
"Something troubling you, Legolas?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Actually yes!" answered the elf.  
  
"I thought you told me there was nothing wrong?" the dwarf butted in.  
  
"You didn't want to hear it if it had to do with Medalia, know did you?" retorted the elf. The dwarf sat in silence.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, you know you can trust me," Aragorn consoled.  
  
"Alright then." began the elf.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"You wanna know something weird?" asked Med chomping on another slice of cheese.  
  
"You are eating us out of house and home?" asked Eowyn smiling.  
  
"Well, other than that," Med laughed bits of food flying out of her mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have started my ministration cycle yesterday, oddly the day that Legolas left," Med pondered.  
  
"It's normal for one to be late every so often," Eowyn replied.  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Leggy and I. we. that is."  
  
"You laid with him?"  
  
"Uh. yeah you could put it that way."  
  
"You don't think you could be pregnant, though, could you?"  
  
"I kinda doubt I mean. it was my first time and all."  
  
"It was???"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Oh, my! I forget you are young. You seem so mature sometimes. I have just now remembered that you are only fourteen."  
  
"Yeah, Eowyn, that's what would make such a big problem if I were to be pregnant."  
  
"Well, I doubt you are, but to be on the safe side you should see the healer about this."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, he's a very nice man."  
  
"HE???"  
  
"Yes, He."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it true, Legolas?" asked Gandalf quietly so the sleeping others would not wake.  
  
"About Med?" he asked looking into the wizards white face.  
  
"Yes, is it true?" he asked again more urgently.  
  
"Yes." he trailed off.  
  
"So, she is with child?"  
  
"Yes." he looked up towards the sky. The stars danced and twinkled in front of his eyes, but he did not see them. All he saw was him and Med laying together forming the current problem.  
  
"What are you planning on doing about it?" asked the Istari.  
  
"I don't know yet, she has no idea!"  
  
"She will know soon enough!"  
  
"Will she be mad that I didn't tell her?"  
  
"I suppose so, pregnant women are quiet violent I hear."  
  
"I'm so screwed."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's something I believe Med would say about now."  
  
"Ah yes, her.dialect." Legolas just nodded and looked back toward the sky.  
  
====================================================  
  
"Well, it seems to be that you indeed are with child," stated the healer as Med sat uncomfortably on the floor.  
  
"So, I'm gonna have a baby?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, I believe so, to whom is the father?" asked the healer.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, he's an elf." Eowyn answered for the dazed young girl.  
  
"Then he should have known," the healer pondered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Med asked straitening up.  
  
"Elves have the uncanny ability to tell when a woman is pregnant, especially if they are the father or mother."  
  
"So he knew. or knows?"  
  
"He very well should." Med got up and stormed out of the room. Eowyn thanked the healer and went out after her. She founder not far off leaning against a wall crying.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" she sobbed, "Did he not think I needed to know?"  
  
"I believe he was just trying to protect you," Eowyn comforted patting the girl on the back.  
  
"That's all he ever does protect, 'I'm gonna protect you, protect Middle Earth, I'm gonna protect this stupid girl cause she has my stupid baby, and I'm gonna protect the whole damn planet!!!!!!!!" By this point she was sobbing hysterically.  
  
"It's all right, that's just your hormones talking," soothed the princess.  
  
"Then I really am pregnant." that just caused her to sob even more.  
  
"It's alright, you'll see him soon enough and then you two can work it out."  
  
"I don't want to see him or work it out. I never want to see the bastard again!!!!!!!" and with that she stood up and ran away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So here you are, the long awaited chapter 5! Hope you liked it, um... If you have anything remotely interesting that you would like to say, just use that little box/button down there and review and tell me what ever you want!!!!!! Thankies in advance. And for good all around fan fiction click on my lil buddy Pyscopanda, she reviews me so just look up there. CHO GURL!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Questions:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Who is namaried2legolas: I'm soooooo sorry I spelled it wrong!!!!!! It's namarie2legolas!!!!!!!!!! Sorry peeps!!!!  
  
That's all I had for questions, if you have any I will be glad to answer!!!!!!!!!! LATERZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Whisked Away and Ass Matches

Okay dudes! I know it's been a while since I've even been on the site, but I am here and I am typing this. I actually am supposed to be in school right now, but.. I'm sick. It's really weird. My lungs really hurt and breathing is really hard. I'm goin to the doctor in a lil bit, but I'm gonna type what I can. So after I post this and you never see another post again.. I believe I have died. J/k guys, just a lil death humor there. Okay so... HERE'S THE NEXT FRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN' CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too sick to own any thing.*throws wad of tissues at person accusing of my owning anything* But I do own my snot rags!!!  
  
Chap 6: Whisked Away and Ass Matches!  
  
Swords clashed together with a mighty ring. Up above all the fighting Legolas was shooting down a barrage of arrows. Even though it didn't look pretty. It seemed all hope was lost. Legolas was beginning to worry. Haldir had already died, dawn was soon in coming. Legolas felt that the only hope it would bring is that of the other people being able to see who they're killing. Where was Gandalf? He had left the night after his talk with Legolas, where was he now????  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called.  
  
"Yes!" Answered the elf running to the man's side.  
  
"We aren't going to make it Legolas." Legolas had to catch his breath.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, there is no hope left, so it's time that we go out with bravery."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"We cannot give up that easily. Think about it. We have people we have to live for! Think of Arwen. What would she do if she were to hear that you died. What about Gondor? Gondor still needs you!!!!!!!"  
  
"What about Med? She is a child carrying your child. Do you really want her to live with that?" Legolas was silent as the roar of battle raged on around them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Med sat in silence rubbing her growing stomache. It had been 3 days since she'd seen the healer. She looked 4 months pregnant.  
  
"Med?" asked Eowyn sitting down next to her. Med didn't move. "Med, sweet pea?" She blinked. "I know you can hear me!"  
  
Med turned her face towards the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
  
"He says that he's going to marry me, and we could raise a little family. Maybe we'll be alright it's a sacrifice. But my friends keep tellin' me to give it up. Sayin I'm too young I outa live it up. What I need right now is some good advice!" she sang softly at first then screamed it as loud as she could. She put her head down and let the tears just fall silently.  
  
"Med." began Eowyn, "What can I do to help you? You haven't said anything of sense for days. Women have babies all the time."  
  
"I'm not a woman Eowyn," she whispered, "I am a child, 14 years have I seen and that's not enough. Sure I help take care of my little sister but I was 8 years old when she was born! I'm not supposed to have this happen!!!!!!"  
  
"Med, but you are a woman. You've grown so much since you arrived here on Middle Earth. You were trapped on Carhadras, you've been through Moria, you've been dead and back. You 'are' a woman. Just because you don't feel like it right now doesn't mean that you aren't going to be the best mother for this child, what ever it is!"  
  
Med looked at the woman beside her. It seemed like eternity passed in just a few seconds. Med leaned over and hugged Eowyn.  
  
"Thank you Eowyn. You're right, I also need to forgive Legolas for not telling me. He's just looking out for me, I should be grateful."  
  
"That's right, now come on! The rate that baby's growing it'll be out in a few days. There is so much we need to do for the child."  
  
"Yes, I've been sitting here all woe is me, and I got somebody else to worry about!" she smiled.  
  
====================================================  
  
Gandalf had arrived with the dawn's breaking light. The battle had been won! Legolas was estatic, he could now go get Med and explain to her this whole mess. Or it seemed.  
  
No, they weren't going back to Edoras. They had to first go to see what devilry Sauruman was up to. That was easily dispatched, but then it would now take them twice as long to get back. But when Gandalf went on ahead with Perigrin Legolas couldn't stand it. Did Gandalf not see the urgency in which he needed to see Med. Obviously not.  
  
He was now riding on to Edoras. Everyday he looked onward hoping to see it's shadow looming towards him. And as each day ended and still no sight of the city he heart sunk even more. (A/N: Poor poor wittle Leggy *sniff sniff* T_T)  
  
"I don't know what you're so sad about," grumped the dwarf, "I don't see what you like about that girl. She's immature, annoying, boring, crazy, fat, and about the ugliest creature I've ever seen."  
  
"Gimli!" warned Aragorn.  
  
"What, the elf's too in 'love' to do anything drastic, so I'm not worried-" his statement was cut short by the knife put to his throat.  
  
"Why don't you do us a favor, Gimli, and.Shut Up, as Med would say," Legolas threatened with a maniacal glint in his eye. The dwarf swallowed and didn't say anything the rest of the day.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" the ranger replied.  
  
"You disagree with my union with Med, don't you?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's 14! I have the feeling you don't even remember when you were that old!"  
  
"Elves remember a lot of things."  
  
"Not the point. She's a child! You can't expect her to just grow up because she loves you. She doesn't even know the meaning of the word love."  
  
"How would you know? You've never spoken with her! She's just as mature as Arwen!"  
  
"Well, then we need to worry!" The ranger laughed and the subject was dropped, but the elf's mind still buzzed.  
  
That night as he lay resting he tried to remember when he was 14. It was so long ago, as he still tried to remember he feel off into a dream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A young elf sat in a large tree. He was hiding. Suddenly another young elf burst through the trees below.  
  
"Amin Feuya ten'lle, Legolas!" she screamed stopping under the tree.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Helaiana, lle untue amin!" he applolgized jumping down.  
  
"Dolle naa lost," she growled.  
  
"Amin Hiraetha!"  
  
"Auta miqula orqu!"  
  
"Helaiana!"  
  
"Amin delotha lle!"  
  
"Amin hiraetha, ruthaer, sana sina, sa hiraetha," and the boy leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked away.  
  
"Lle lakwenien?" she asked in disbelief, "Mankoi lle uma tanya?"  
  
"Lla naa vanima," he said sensibly.  
  
"Dolle naa lost!" she said throwing up her hands and storming away. He watched her go. Girls knew nothing. That's all love was, right? Looks. Isn't it?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Med woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had a strange dream. There were two young elves in a wood who were fighting. She could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying, but it seemed one was mad at the other.  
  
A loud crash went through the house. Someone was shouting orders. He seemed to be in a hurry. Med got out of bed and wrapped a cloak around herself. She shuffled to the door with her hand on the small of her back. As she reached for the door handle it opened for her.  
  
"You must come with me," ordered Gandalf sweeping into her room.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again too," she remarked following him in, he was already packing a bag for her. "Don't put that in there," she ordered, "It's too small." The wizard turned and looked at her.  
  
"My word!"  
  
"Thanks, if didn't already think I was fat, I would now!"  
  
"You are farther along than I expected. You do know don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, duh! I think I would put two and two together." The old wizard smiled, not another word was said as they finished packing her things. Gandalf left the room with her bag as she changed into some materity traveling clothes. She came down the stairs slowly holding the banister with one hand and her belly with the other.  
  
"I think something's wrong with her," she smiled as she reached the end of the stairs, "She's too big, too fast!"  
  
"All more need to hurry," said Gandalf leading her out of the house.  
  
"Hold on!" Med stopped and addressed a guard standing near by, "Will you tell the lady Eowyn that I have departed and that I hope she'll be able to see the baby when I return?" He nodded and went off.  
  
It took longer to get down the steps in front of the house than Gandalf wanted, and even longer to get her on the extra horse. Poor little Perigrin was fast asleep on Shadowfax. 'Won't he be surprised to see me like this?' thought Med.  
  
=================================================== Edoras loomed up in the distance. Legolas' heart jumped with joy. He had to restrain himself from leaping off the horse and running the rest of the way. He wasn't hiding his emotions very well, seeing as when Gimli remarked on his estatic state. The first word he'd spoken to the elf in days. Legolas ignored the remark and when they were presented into the hall was surprised to see only Eowyn awaiting them. He ran right up to her.  
  
"Where may I find Med?" he asked. She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"Knew what?" his heart leaped into his throat.  
  
"That Gandalf had come to get her into Gondor before it was too late."  
  
"When was this?!" he asked his eyes widening with horror.  
  
"Just last night, around midnight."  
  
Legolas said nothing more, just walked off. He was later found, by Gimli, sitting up in a tree under the balcony.  
  
"Are you just going to sit around all day and mope or help us save Middle Earth?" the dwarf shouted up into the tree.  
  
"Maybe." He sighed looking down through the branches.  
  
"Well, if I were Med I certainly wouldn't want the love of my life sitting around on his ASS moping because he can't see me," he growled, "Besides she's the one who's pregnant!"  
  
Legolas looked down at the grumpy little dwarf. He had a point, but Legolas hated to admit it.  
  
"Okay, you might be a little bit right."  
  
"A little bit? I hit the nail on the head my dear elf!"  
  
"How did you get to know so much about how Med thinks?"  
  
"Well after have to spend the past year or so hanging around you two lovebirds, I believe I would know a thing or two about you love birds." Legolas just laughed and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Gimli, let's go kick sum ass, as Med would say."  
  
"Thank goodness you're back to your senses, but don't think that I agree with you loveing that.thing!"  
  
"Whatever you say Gimli, whatever you say."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^ I believe I shall stop there. Not really a cliffie, but it's good enough for me. Now if you excuse me, I have a core step I have to tend to.....*marches 8to5 off the screen.yes the screen!*  
  
Translations/subtitles!#  
  
Amin Feuya ten'lle, Legolas! :You disgust me Legolas!  
  
Amin hiraetha, Helaiana, lle untue amin! : I'm sorry, Helaiana, you found me!  
  
Dolle naa lost: Your head is empty!  
  
Amin Hiraetha!: I'm sorry!  
  
Auta miqula orqu!: Go kiss an orc!  
  
Helaiana!: Note* That is the chracter's name.  
  
Amin delotha lle!: I hate you!  
  
Amin hiraetha, ruthaer, sana sina, sa hiraetha: I'm sorry, angry one, take this as a sorry. *rough trans.*  
  
Lle lakwenien?: Are you joking?  
  
Mankoi lle uma tanya?: Why did you do that?  
  
Lla naa vanima: You are beautiful.  
  
Dolle naa lost!: Your head is empty! 


	7. Introducing: The Karate Kido!

Well, well well, look who's back! Yes it's me! I just about done with this fic! YAY! Marching season's almost over! BOO! We're goin' to the dome!!!! MILK!!!!! *don't ask* I didn't die, like you may have thought, and I am currently listening to my Clay Aiken cd. *swoons and kisses her pictures of him* I love my Clay, almost as much as Med loves her Leggy! Almost. Enjoy dudes. Here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I've said this waaaay too many times. But just so you don't get any weird ideas.. I don't own anything in this fic, except the character Med, my marching shoes, my flute, and Mr. Hayes' soul!!!!!!!!!!! BWA HA HA HAAAAA! *not really, about the soul thing*  
  
Chap. 7: Introducing: The Karate Kid-o!  
  
It was early morning and Med looked out her window to see the sun rise. She watched as flocks of women and children escaped from the city. Med had refused to go. No matter how much Gandalf pleaded she wouldn't go. She wanted to stay here and wait for Legolas. She just hoped that Legolas would return before the baby came.  
  
Speaking of the baby, it was now about 6 months along physically, in all actuality it was just 5 days old. She placed a hand on her baby, a slight movement bumped under her hand. That little baby was a fighter. Med had a feeling it was a girl. She wished it was a girl, she always dreamed of having a little girl and raising her to be the most wonderful child ever. As if! She sighed as Pippin stirred behind her.  
  
"Ello? Who are you?" She turned to face him. "Bloody Hell! Med?"  
  
"Hello Perigrin!" she grinned.  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"Duh!" she laughed, "Aren't we captain obvious?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, but.wow!"  
  
"That's what I thought," said turning back to face the window.  
  
"So. is it. you know.Legolas'?"  
  
"Yes," she replied plainly.  
  
"Wow," (O.O)  
  
"There will be a battle today, a war to end all wars, so. be ready." She sighed and rubbed her belly and walked away from the window and sat on a chair.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"It's long and complicated so just believe me,"  
  
"Alright," and with that the little hobbit got up and went to find Gandalf.  
  
===================================================  
  
An erie feeling drifted over the group. They had stopped and Aragorn had long ago called the lost souls to him. Legolas only hoped that Med was okay. He couldn't concentrate; he was so distracted that when Eomer came up behind him he smacked the Rohirrim with his hand.  
  
"Watch yourself, friend elf," answered the man smiling. Legolas said nothing and turned back around. "What is this? An elf down spirited?"  
  
"If only you knew the amount of my spirit then you would know not to worry about it," answered the elf.  
  
"Ahh, but I do know. I know all about the woman that you have asked to marry you. I know that she is great with child, I also know that she hopes that you will be there when it is born." Legolas looked at the man quizzically. "Did you not know that she and my sister were inseparable during her stay at Edoras?"  
  
"I had no idea!"  
  
"Believe me, she misses you 10 times more, and hates you 20 more times, but in the end she'll love 50 times over!"  
  
"Your wisdom is amazing!" remarked Legolas.  
  
"I should know I have a sister, and one thing I learned from her is that in the end a woman will always love you, but she'll hate you first." He patted Legolas on the back and then walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Med was standing at the window again, only now she watched the battle rage on around her. She looked into the sky to see the flying wraiths, and she felt herself grow cold but thought of her child and pushed it away. The baby kicked as if to say, 'I don't like that, make it go away.' Med patted her stomache.  
  
"Hush little one," she cooed, "Hush." She looked back out the window to see an orc attack a Gondor soldier and kill him. She softly sang to her unborn fetus as if it could actually hear her.  
  
"Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Young one don't fret; watch the sky, even though dark things fly by your eyes. Think of your dreams, think of your dad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." It seemed to calm the child.  
  
Suddenly, a bang rang throughout the house.  
  
"Who's there?" Med asked frantically. No one answered. She walked deeper into the house. "Hello? If you are intruding, I'll have you know that Gandalf the Grey protects me, and shall curse you if-" She stopped short, to see a man standing in front of her.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she ordered holding her belly protectively. The man moved forward. "I swear, don't move any closer!" He didn't stop. She grabbed the knife that Legolas had given her from around her large waist. "I know how to use this!" He still came closer he was about 3 feet from her now.  
  
Not a sound was made. All that could be heard was Med's own ragged breath. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. The baby kicked. She dropped the knife. He stepped closer.  
  
======================================================  
  
Legolas charged into the battle. He swung his knife swiftly dismembering many enemies in a short amount of time. He wanted to end this quickly and find Med and make sure she was okay. They could not allow the enemy into the city. There was no way Legolas would allow them to harm his Med. No way in Hell. He only hoped she was okay. He hoped the baby was okay.  
  
An orc came at him but was stopped short by Gimli hacking it's knees from under it.  
  
"Come on Elf! Do you want to save Middle Earth or are you just going to stand there?" Legolas got back into action.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The baby kicked again, she fell to her knees. She looked up to see the man standing over top of her. He looked down at her. She looked into his dark brown eyes and saw nothing. He was blank and lifeless. She feared for her life, no her childs life!  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. He said nothing. He helped her up.  
  
"It is by order of the steward that you get to safety. It is not safe for you to be here."  
  
======================================================  
  
Legolas looked into the sky. It was dark. Very dark, in fact it was as if the sun would never shine again. He did not feel like he should. He should feel great. They saved Gondor, but he still felt as if there was nothing they could do. But as Gandalf had said, it is now up to the ring bearer.  
  
They were heading into the city. He was finally going to see Med. It had been far too long. He needed to see his fiancé and unborn child. But first a large fandango of Aragorn worship was to be dealt with.  
  
After escaping, he went to the healers place. He asked many people where the pregnant woman was but they had no idea. He wandered for many a while until he heard a familiar voice singing softly.  
  
"Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Young one don't fret; watch the sky, even though dark things fly by your eyes. Think of your dreams, think of your dad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." He followed the voice till he came to a door. It was open just a small bit he peaked in, just in case. He saw the back of a woman with long flowing dark brown hair. She was humming quietly now, holding her large belly.  
  
"Excuse me? Ma'am? Do you happen to know where I can find a young girl who looks to be pregnant?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I do, she's in here come in boy!" answered the woman. He walked in just as the woman in the chair turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Med?!"  
  
"Don't tell me, I already know that I'm fat okay!" she grinned.  
  
"You're-you're-"  
  
"Fat?" she answered.  
  
"No. you're really there!"  
  
"Yes, darling lil Leggy dear!" She stood up slowly only to be about knocked back down by an elf enveloping her in a mighty hug.  
  
"I missed you so much," he whispered.  
  
"I missed you too," she sobbed into his hair. They pulled back and Legolas held her at arms length to look her over.  
  
"Well, I see that. well. your."  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. and."  
  
"Practically 8 months pregnant,"  
  
"Yes. and."  
  
"I'm fat."  
  
"Yes-I mean NO!" Med just laughed.  
  
"What I mean is, you aren't mad at me."  
  
"What ever gave you that idea!" she snapped taking the poor elf aback, "You have put me through hell and back. My back is killing me, this little kido will not calm down. It kicks like it's the karate kid, and it's your fault that this has happened. If you hadn't proposed to me, I wouldn't have had sex with you and if I hadn't've had sex with you I wouldn't be here shoutin at ya! And ya know what else You-" she was stopped short by Legolas grabbing her and kissing her.  
  
"Are so damn sexy!" she finished and kissed him again.  
  
"So what are we going to name it?" he asked sitting down next to her on her bed.  
  
"I don't really know. I haven't thought about it, at all."  
  
"What about Megolas?"  
  
"For Girl or Boy?"  
  
"Girl, that is what it is."  
  
"And how do you know Mr. Smarty pants elf boy?"  
  
"It's one of those little 'perks' to being an elf."  
  
"Well, I think Megolas is a fine name, for a beautiful little half-elf," she said holding her stomache. Legolas placed his hand on top of hers. The baby kicked.  
  
"What was that?!" asked the elf.  
  
"She kicked she does it quiet-" Med stopped short, "Oh shit!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"My water just broke!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Ha! Don't you just hate my cliffies! ^_^ I don't so ha! That's all that really matters! Hope you've enjoyed, the next chapter is the last one just to prepare you and I will have a short epilogue. Hope you've loved it as much as I have! Luvs yas! I'm goin now, I've got a really bad head ache! Laterz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Hi Panda! Go munchies!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (manly grunt: UH!) 


	8. Giving It All Up

Well, you guys, this is it. This is the end. There will be no more after this chapter. Well, actually there will be an epilogue, but that don't count. :'( I just wanna thank all of you who have stuck it out with me. I know that it's taken me a while to finish this up, and I kinda hate to stop but I need to let this part of my life. If you remember, this was originally a way for me to get over my ex-boyfriend and now, I've written two stories, gone out with a sophomore, and been dumped by him too! I'm so glad that I could write this and let ya'll know about the crazy shit that I come up with in my head. And also, Panda, dude you are like the only one who knows exactly what went on this summer. I luv ya like my own lil sis who is at this current moment annoying, but anyways. Here's the last Friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I own my tears. *sniff*  
  
Chap. 8: Giving Up the Ghost.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you please calm her down?" asked the midwife to the father.  
  
"Med," he whispered stoking her sweating brow, "Please calm down and be reasonable."  
  
"I'll be reasonable as soon as you give birth to a child, Leggy, NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Maybe you should leave," suggested the midwife.  
  
"No! He ain't goin anywhere!" Med said grasping the elf's hand tightly.  
  
"Then calm down and let's get this baby out of here." Med clenched her teeth and nodded her head, "Now when I say so, I want you to push this baby out alright?" Med nodded once again and grasped the elf's hand even tighter.  
  
"It'll be fine, Med, You're doing great," soothed the midwife.  
  
"So. uh. how many times have you midwifed a birth?" asked Med gritting her teeth.  
  
"Well, this is actually my first time, but I showed promise to my mentor," replied the midwife washing her hands. Med gritted her teeth and squealed as another contraction hit. Legolas looked at her helplessly. He didn't know anything about birthing. He had no sisters and barely knew his mother. Now, he was to become a dad!  
  
"Leggy?" asked Med.  
  
"Yes, Med!" he answered leaning in closer.  
  
"Please, don't ever have sex with me again," she breathed and squealed again.  
  
"You're fully dialated now, the baby should be here any minute," informed the midwife.  
  
"I realized that," Med said under her breath and squealed again.  
  
"Next time you feel pain I want you to push the baby out, okay?" Med just nodded and gritted her teeth. The contraction hit. Med pushed. "I see the head! Keep pushing!" Med's fingernails were cutting into Legolas' skin. "Just a bit more!" Med felt as if she was going to faint. "Here she is!!" And then there was complete silence.  
  
No noise. The baby didn't make a sound. The mid wife frantically started cleaning it. Med looked. The poor child was blue. It was dead. Med's vision went blurry, she could hear Legolas saying her name but couldn't see him. She heard the Midwife trying to make the baby breathe, but could not see anything. And then she lost consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Aren't you in a mess now?" asked that old familiar voice.  
  
"I'm dead again aren't I?" asked Med sadly.  
  
"Oh no! You are quiet alive, but you are here to make a decision," answered calmly.  
  
"Well, what? I thought you were done with me last time I died."  
  
"It's not your life that's in danger this time, it's your child's."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Yes, quiet. But well, you've been given a second chance. I know I said there wouldn't be one, but there is."  
  
"You mean!"  
  
"Yes, you're friends and family need you! You can go back. Right back to where you cut yourself. And never have been gone. But you will never return to Middle Earth. You will never see Legolas again. You will never see your child grow."  
  
"But either way I'll never see her! What kind of choice is that?"  
  
"You weren't meant to be a mother yet, Med! I know you think you are, but you're not."  
  
"But what.what about Legolas. Will I not get to say goodbye?"  
  
"We will allow you one goodbye."  
  
"And Megolas, will grow up and never know her mother."  
  
"You will be dead to her."  
  
"And everyone else in Middle Earth." He nodded his head.  
  
"You belong back home. In Indiana, where your real family is."  
  
"I'll be right where I left off won't I? Right back into what I tried to get out of."  
  
"You've lived 14 years of life, you weren't meant to live them back home."  
  
"Do you promise I can say goodbye to Legolas?"  
  
"Cross my heart!"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm going home!"  
  
===================================================================  
  
"Med! Med!" Legolas shouted frantically. The baby started crying.  
  
"Med! She's okay! She's going to be okay! Med?" Legolas let go of her hand and grasped her shoulders. He began to shake her. "Wake up! Med, don't fool with me! You've got a little girl to take care of now! Come on! Wake up!"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open. She found it very hard to speak. There was a great weakness in her. She felt, as if she was tearing away from this world.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Med," he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You raise her to be the best girl she can be, alright? If she's half as charming as you she'll be alright. I just want you to know that I love you. And I glad to have been able to be here with you. I love Mego too. Make sure she knows that. Please?"  
  
"You're talking crazy. Like you're going to die or something."  
  
"I am Legolas. At least here. I made a bargain, and since I'd rather Megolas live, I must die," tears started streaming down Legolas' face, "Don't cry for me. I love you and I always will. I wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe now things can go back to the way they were." She took a deep ragged breath. The midwife laid her daughter in her arms. Med quietly began singing.  
  
"Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Young one don't fret; watch the sky, even though dark things fly by your eyes. Think of your dreams, think of your dad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." Med closed her eyes. Megolas began to cry.  
  
The End *^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^ Stay tuned the epilogue is next. 


	9. Epilogue: Hush, the Wind it Blows

Epilogue: Hush, the Wind it Blows.  
  
14 years later.  
  
Legolas stood by the tombstone, little Mego by his side. Along with them were the living members of the Fellowship. Eowyn stood to the side crying next to Farmir. The entire group was in tears. It had been fourteen years ago, to this day, that Med had died. It was also Megolas' 14th birthday.  
  
Mego looked exactly like her mother, except she had emerald green eyes and pointy ears and was slightly taller. She spoke just like Med, and acted just like her, except for the accent and the slang.  
  
Not a sound was made. The wind whispered through the trees. It brushed against Mego's ear. The wind seemed to hum a tune to her. She began to sing.  
  
"Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Young one don't fret; watch the sky, even though dark things fly by your eyes. Think of your dreams, think of your dad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." Legolas looked at his daughter. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I heard it on the wind father," she replied, "Why does it cause you sadness?"  
  
"Your mother sang that to you, right before.before.she."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's very pretty, was mother pretty?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I've never told you about her, have I?"  
  
"Only that she was young."  
  
"Well, why don't I tell you." Legolas sat on the ground and everyone else sat with him.  
  
"I've told you about when I was with the Fellowship, right. Well, I met her there. She was lying on the ground bleeding. She would have died, if Aragorn hadn't of saved her." And he continued. Mego heard every account of the story. Friends chiped in every little bit to add in the missing parts. Mego absorbed it all. Her mother was amazing. Her mother, would have been 28 if she had not have died, during child birth.  
  
"She gave her life for you," Legolas finished as the sun began to set. Mego was crying.  
  
"I wish she was here, father," she sobbed.  
  
"Ahh, but she is!" Gimli said from over in a corner, "She right here, can't you feel her. Her energy. Her life force just radiating off your father. He changed a lot when he met her. But I believe for the better. If not for the better, than, for the best."  
  
"Yes, father, if mother was as wonderful as you say she was, then she wouldn't want us mourning her, she'd want us celebrating her. She was wonderful, so we should let her wonder live on through us."  
  
"She's quiet wise for 14, isn't she Legolas?" Aragorn remarked looking at his own children tenderly.  
  
"She's just like her mother, beautiful, smart, and."  
  
"A lost soul." Whispered a voice on the wind. Everyone grew silent and the sun slid under the horizon and a chill hit the air.  
  
"Hush my sweet friends, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Dear ones don't fret, don't you sigh, even though it seems that I have died. Think of your dreams, try to be glad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush my sweet friends, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." The wind blew a large gust and the voice trailed away.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Med woke up in cold sweat. She'd had another dream. Well, at least you could call them that. She had a vision of back in Middle Earth. She looked at the clock by her bed. 1:00 am. It was Mego's birthday. Her Middle Earth deathday.  
  
She really missed it back there. It seemed like they all missed her too. She longed to see Legolas again, but, well, she had something else to deal with.  
  
"Are you okay honey," her husband asked as she got out of bed to use the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, dear. Go back to sleep I'm fine."  
  
"Alright," he yawned and turned back over.  
  
Yep. It would be a little awkward if she were to leave. She had a husband now. Yes she still loved Legolas, but she was dead to him. It had taken her a long time to realize that, but she was. When she found Viceron, he was everything she needed, a little rough around the edges, but sweet as a kitten.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the hallway. She turned into a small room with a crib inside. Also what would little Leo do with out her. He was just about 6 months old. For some reason when she had Leo, things went smoother. She didn't even need an epidural. Leo and Viceron were her life now. She could never leave them. They needed her, and she needed them.  
  
"Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Young one don't fret; watch the sky, even though dark things fly by your eyes. Think of your dreams, think of your dad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush sweet little one, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side." She sighed.  
  
"I am a lost soul," she whispered, "Hush my sweet friends, don't you cry. Can't you see, that I'm by your side? Dear ones don't fret, don't you sigh, even though it seems that I have died. Think of your dreams, try to be glad, think of all the wondrous things, don't be sad. Hush my sweet friends, don't you cry. Can't you see, I'm by your side" Wind blew outside terribly and Leo was awakened. "I'm sorry honey," she cooed and picked him up. She went over to the window and closed it.  
  
He calmed down quickly and was back to sleep in an instant. She returned to her room. When she laid down next to her husband she put her arms around him.  
  
"Honey?" she asked.  
  
"Did you hear that large gust of wind?" he asked sleepily turning over to face her.  
  
"Yeah, it blew Leo's window open."  
  
"Weird eh?"  
  
"Yeah weird. Well, goodnight honey."  
  
"Goodnight." And it was.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I'd like to thank Nathanael for making me feel shity enough to write this. Panda for being there and making me update. All of you readers because you read. And Logan, because he's my lil man beast. ^_^ Love yas!!!!! 


End file.
